


Beats

by Sroseho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Couple, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, Lemon, Love, Manga, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Smut, Volleyball, blindfold, daddy - Freeform, daddy dom, dd/lg, relationship, sports anime, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sroseho/pseuds/Sroseho
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When looking for a holiday gift for your boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei, you turned to his best friend since childhood, Tadashi Yamaguchi, for advice. He mentioned that Tsukishima had been complaining about his treasured headphones losing quality from his constant use. So, you and Tadashi hit a mall to find the Apple store while Tsukishima was at school. Inside the sleek, silver, minimalist store, you looked at headphones until Tadashi pulled you over.

“He likes these ones, I think.” He held up the Beats by Dre headphones in a pure white.

You flipped the box around, nearly cried at the price, but saw how well reviewed they were online when Tadashi showed you his phone. Sighing, you took the box up to an Apple store associate and paid. Several hundred dollars for a pair of headphones. He better love them. After you two found another gift for Tsukishima that Tadashi could give him (a fun dinosaur bag for Tsukishima to bring next semester in college), you both headed back to your place. Tadashi was not the creative sort, so you wrapped the gifts with ribbons and bows.

“Do you know what he’s getting me?” You inquired, making Tadashi look away.

“I-I-...no…”

Your voice was playfully stern, “Don’t lie, Tadashi.”

“He...he would kill me if I told you.” He grumbled while hiding his eyes.

You laughed and gave him his gift to take home. After a hug, you placed your gift under your tiny apartment Christmas tree you forced Tsukishima to decorate and waited for him to come home. You two had been together for two years and had just moved in together after your second anniversary. As much of a dick he was to others, he was always sweet to you. Even when he grumbled and acted like he didn’t love doting on you. The sex was fairly vanilla and was generally satisfactory, he was ‘Mr. Vanilla’ after all. Every now and then, he spanked you a bit. You sat on your couch and decided to play Red Dead Redemption 2, until Tsukishima got home.

“Hey, Babygirl.” Tsukishima’s soft voice made you smile as he came in the door.

You paused your game and jumped over the couch to hug him. In his hand, he had his own shopping bag. He lifted the bag up over his own head so you couldn’t look inside. Gently, he shoved you back onto the couch and he went into the bedroom. When he came out to put the present under the tree, he was surprised to see yours there.

“When did you get this?”

“Today. Look, Kei! I found dinosaur bones!” You exclaimed while pointing to the screen.

Tsukishima sat next to you on the couch and nudged your shoulder. That was your cue to lean forward so he could slide his arm around you and pull you close. While you collected dinosaur bones and he tried to guess what kind of dinosaurs they were, your cheeks heated up at hearing his enthusiasm over talking about his favorite subject. He loved dinosaurs since he was little and he was going to work in a museum when he was done with college. When you two met in high school, he had very little muscle but tons of height. Tsukishima didn’t give anyone the time of day, yet he was smitten when he saw you on the field hockey team during a school assembly. The kilt you wore and the knee high socks made him blush. He pushed aside other girls just to get a chance to buy you a drink at lunch. 

“I guess we are both last minute shoppers, huh?” You leaned in and gave him a small kiss.

He nodded and kissed further. Tsukishima was not overly affectionate, yet he had been stressed lately. You massaged his tense shoulders while kissing him and told him to go get a bath ready. Luckily for you, your parents and Tsukishima’s parents loved you both as a couple so they helped chip in for a good apartment, plus you and Tsukishima were both in college with academic scholarships which made expenses cheaper. Tsukishima played professional volleyball while you worked in your school’s lab. Every day you counted your lucky stars for how fortunate you both are to live happily in a nice residence. 

If there’s one thing Tsukishima _was_ shy about, it was being nude. When you two had sex, he tried to keep his shirt on, insecure about his lack of bulk in his muscles. Even though you told him over and over how much you loved his body, he was nervous still. Other boys in school called him ‘beanpole’ and such. He shook it off at the time, but it ate at him. Once you walked in the bathroom and saw him nude, getting into the tub, he blushed crimson. 

“Get those buns in the tub, Kei.” You smirked while laughing a bit at his awkwardness.

He grumbled while sitting down in the tub, unable to fully stretch out his long legs. You sat next to the tub and gently picked up a cup you had kept nearby and poured warm water over his head. Every now and then, he needed this. The warmth of the water and the deep digging into his muscles relaxed his anxieties. While you let shampoo sit in his hair, you started kneading into his strong shoulders. Frequent blocking at practice made his shoulders ache and his fingers were often swollen from the ball hitting them constantly. 

“You okay?” Tsukishima sank into the tub a bit more.

“Thank you, Babygirl.” The nickname prickled your skin.

Deciding to get a bit risque, you massaged his pecs and then rolled up your sleeves to reach further down. He opened one eye and smirked at your hands traveling lower. Tsukishima reached a hand up and pushed your hair behind your ears. You rubbed the inner thighs of your handsome boyfriend, purposefully avoiding where you wanted to rub. 

“Babygirl, rub me where we both want you to rub.” The rumble in his chest caused you to squeeze his thighs.

You giggled and retorted, “I am, Kei.”

His mouth turned flat, “Don’t be a fuckin’ tease. I had a hard practice.”

“Oh, yeah? It was _hard_?” You suddenly moved your hands to his hard-on.

He groaned, “Shut up.” 

Deciding to give him a little Christmas spirit, you started massaging his half hard-on. Tsukishima couldn’t look more relaxed in his own world. The more you rubbed him, the more he released his tight muscles. You chose to be extra gracious and rinse his hair at the same time. Once that was done, you started kissing his neck.

“I’m gonna make you finish, okay?” He nodded vigorously at your words and let out a groan.

When you two first started hooking up, he wouldn’t make a sound. The awkward sound of his balls slapping your ass were the soundtrack. Based on his behavior, you subconsciously started quieting your own moans. But now, he is better about letting himself make noise. 

“Fuck…” He gritted his teeth, so you knew he was ready.

Normally, he lasted a while. Clearly he has been having a rough time lately, though. You whispered in his ear to let go and he shook a bit while releasing all over your hand. While he recovered, you rinsed your hand and finished washing him. When you two made it back out to the couch, you guys decided to just make out for an hour until Tadashi invited you two over to play games.

**-Christmas Morning-**

“Y/N! I love it!” Tadashi exclaimed while holding up the passes you and Tsukishima got him to his favorite band. He gave you a hug on your apartment floor and Tsukishima looked away.

Tsukishima knew you weren’t into Tadashi, but he knew Tadashi liked you. Tadashi was jealous of you as well. Such is the fate of a repressed bisexual. Tsukishima was glad you both were friends, though. Makes his life easier. Yet, it flipped his stomach to see Tadashi wrap his arms around the love of Tsukishima’s life. He gave Tsukishima a hug and Tsukishima sighed while gently patting him on the back.

“Your turn, Y/N.” Tadashi handed a small gift to you. 

In the little box was a bunch of science stickers for your laptop. Some floral benzene rings, a ‘woman in STEM’ one, and a couple of funny science meme ones. He also included a couple of candies. Giving him a sweet hug, you kissed his cheek and thanked his thoughtfulness. Tsukishima aggressively pulled you onto his own lap and wrapped his arms around you. After Tsukishima opened Tadashi’s gift, Tadashi asked where Tsukishima’s gift to you was.

“Oh, uh...here.” Tsukishima reached in his pocket and gave you a card.

_My beautiful Y/N,_

_Do not read this card out loud. Tadashi cannot know anything about this. I will give you your gift when he is gone. Once he leaves, strip yourself and lay on the bed. Put on my headphones, and wait. I know my headphones suck, but they’ll do the job._

_-Kei_

“What does it say, Y/N?” Tadashi leaned towards you while you folded the card up and put it behind your back.

“Kei says I can’t read it out loud.” Tsukishima smiled at your obedience to his directions.

“Did he propose in the card?”  
  


Tsukishima’s face lost the smile and turned crimson. You laughed while turning around on his lap to poke him.

  
“Yeah Kei. When will that happen?”

He muttered, “Someday…”

Now, it was your turn to blush. You two never even joked about something like marriage before. Truthfully, you didn’t fully know how he felt about you. You wanted to be Mrs. Tsukishima, but you didn’t know if he felt the same.

  
“Better hurry up, Tsukki. Or, I’ll have to marry her.” Tadashi gave a shy smile and you poked further at Tsukishima with a chuckle.

“Thank you for the gifts, Tadashi. But, I need you to go home so I can give Y/N her gift.” Tsukishima stood up and pulled you off his lap.

He loomed over Tadashi, who quickly scrambled while apologizing profusely.

“Kei, don’t be mean!” You smacked your boyfriend’s arm and Tsukishima turned away.

Tadashi rushed out the door. You and your tall boyfriend stood in silence. 

“Go.” Tsukishima pointed to the bedroom.

You reached under the tree and picked up the only remaining box, “Wait, you need to open your gift.” 

Tsukishima sighed and grabbed the box. He ripped open the wrapping paper, yet stuck the bow to your head. He saw the box and looked at you in shock.

“Y/N...are these real?” His giant hands twirled the box in his hands.

You nodded shyly and he pulled you in for a hug. When you explained that you knew he needed new ones, he sprinted into the bedroom and tossed his old ones. He was about to put on the new ones, but he froze.

“Y/N, go do what I said to do.”

You crossed your arms, “But, you need to try them!” 

He smirked and leaned down to your ear, “I’m going to. Right now.”

Tsukishima pushed you to the bedroom and, rolling your eyes, you stripped down. Once you laid on the bed, you pouted while waiting for him to come into the room. The most kinky thing either of you two ever did was do blindfolds. You had joked at one point that Tsukishima could’ve just taken off his glasses because he’d be blind then. He didn’t laugh. Tsukishima strode into the room and gave you a kiss. 

“Y/N, you’re gonna test my new headphones for me.” He placed the new Beats over your ears and made sure they were snug. 

He pulled one ear of the headphones away so he could talk, “Y/N, you’re gonna be a good girl and lay here for me.” 

He pulled a tie from his closet for a second and tied it around your eyes. Now, you were blind and deaf. Tsukishima pulled your hands and tied them above your head. Squirming, you got a bit nervous because he had never done something like this before, but you trusted him. He pulled the headphones aside again.

“Babygirl, you’re gonna be good for me, right? You’ll just lay there and not move. Daddy,” He had never used that word before, “will make you feel so good for getting him such a nice gift. You deserve to try them first. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Kei.” He grabbed your jaw.

His eyebrows were furrowed and serious, “What was that, babygirl?”

“D-Daddy. Yes, _Daddy_.” He kissed your lips softly and put the headphones back on.

There was silence for a moment, but he got some deep bass slow club music for you. The sound was unreal. You could only hear the music. For a second, Tsukishima let you get lost in the music. You sighed and spoke, “Kei, these are amazing!”

He mumbled something that you couldn’t hear. Suddenly, the bed creaked with pressure and you felt him hover over you. You felt your jaw get grabbed and you quickly corrected your prior statement and used his correct name. Tsukishima hummed in approval and started showering your neck and collarbone in kisses. While you wiggled, he used his giant hands to hold you down. The beats of the music, the darkness behind the blindfold, and the randomly peppered kisses drove you crazy. The mystery of it heightened your available senses so the hot chocolate taste of his mouth and the touch of his hands set your body on fire. As his fingertips started running over your form, your thighs started squeezing. Tsukishima took his long legs and shoved them between your legs. His bony knee pressed onto your cunt which caused you to move your hips into him. The making out was hot, but it suddenly stopped. Tsukishima leaned off the bed and did something you didn’t hear or see. When he came back, you nearly jumped out of your skin from the shock.

Tsukishima had gotten your vibrator out and turned it on, rubbing it on your nipples. You two agreed that you’d only use it while he was gone on away game trips, so you could please yourself. Tsukishima clearly had disregarded that rule, now. While you squirmed in the trance of the music, he lifted the headphones up.

“Babygirl, you okay?”

“Y-Yes, Daddy.” Tsukishima gave you a deep kiss.

“Good girl. You’re gonna touch yourself with this while _I_ try these headphones out, okay?”

You pouted, “You don’t want to hear me, Daddy?”

Tsukishima smirked and lifted up your blindfold, causing you to squint your eyes from the room’s light.

  
“Daddy _does_ want to hear you. You need to be loud enough for Daddy to hear you, though. I’m gonna do some extra credit on my computer.” The shiver that ran through your spine amused him.

You wondered what had put him in this mood. He clearly had planned this before Christmas. Maybe it was his school and volleyball stress. He pulled off the headphones and the blindfold permanently. He untied your hands and massaged your wrists for a moment. Tsukishima could be soft from time to time. Handing you the vibrator, he kissed your head and put on the new headphones while sitting at his nearby desk. He started bobbing his head lightly to some music while working on his laptop. You couldn’t believe he could just...ignore his nude, masturbating girlfriend. 

Getting to work, you put the vibrator on your clit and moaned lightly. Tsukishima didn’t even flinch to your pleasure. He kept typing away on his computer. The more you humped the vibrator, the more you moaned. Yet, Tsukishima appeared to have no interest in checking on you. Deciding to get up, you swung your legs over the side of the bed. Without glancing at you, Tsukishima ordered you to lay back down.

“Daddy, PLEASE.” He ignored you.

You rolled your eyes. _Fuck this. I’m gonna just enjoy it like he’s not here._

You turned up the setting on the vibrator and started rolling your hips. Tsukishima clenched his jaw tightly since he could see you in his peripheral vision. His resolve to ignore you was strong, due to his natural stubbornness. Even after more moaning and borderline screaming, Tsukishima didn’t turn around. When you sat up for just a moment, you noticed the bulge in his pants.

_He CAN hear me._ A devilish smirk appeared on your face.

Turning the vibrator back to your clit you moaned, “Fuck, Ta-”

Tsukishima gripped his laptop’s mouse with white knuckles.

_Maybe he thinks I just made a mistake._

“Tadashi...please...fuck you feel so good…” You really got into the moans and were rolling your hips up and down.

Tsukishima ripped his headphones off and began choking you with his strong volleyball hand. Fear filled your eyes, yet he didn’t relent. His voice was gruff and deep.

“Are you fucking kidding me? My best friend acts cute with you this morning and you want HIM fucking you?” You could almost _feel_ the blood vessels bursting in your eyes, “Answer me. _Now_.” 

“So, you could hear me,” with your last ounce of strength you lifted yourself up a bit, “Daddy.” He let go of your throat and you gasped for air.

“You did that to get my attention, babygirl? It worked.” He mused while grabbing the vibrator and fiddling with it in his dexterous fingers. “Yet, you must be stupid to think I wouldn’t punish you.”

He had never called you a word like that before. Tsukishima called everyone that word _but_ you. You grimaced while massaging your throat. Before you could catch your breath, he held the vibrator at full speed to your clit with one hand and pushed your hips down with the other. While you squealed and moaned, he sucked your nipples.

Laughing darkly, he glanced up at you, “Oh, look at you. You dirty fucking whore. You got my attention by acting like a whore. So now, I’ll treat you like one.” Your eyes went wide at his threat. 

He continued, “Maybe next time we fuck, I’ll invite him over. Make him watch me fuck you. Show him that he doesn’t have a fucking chance. If you’re good, I’ll let you suck him off so he can get something good in his boring miserable life. Or, let you sit on his dumb fucking face.” Tsukishima had never talked about his friend this way, either.

Sure, he found Tadashi annoying and often rolled his eyes. But, he cared deeply about him and they were inseparable. You screamed an orgasm when Tsukishima went back to sucking your nipples.

“Fuck, Y/N. I didn’t say you could cum. I thought you were smart, babygirl. Thought I could fuck you stupid. Turns out, you’re already most of the way there. I just have to finish the rest.” Before you could react, his cock was out and painfully erect.

Tsukishima ripped his clothes off and tossed your sex toy away. You tried to kiss him, yet he pushed you down from him. While he was on top of you, you saw your helpless reflection in his glasses. 

“Daddy...please...let me start to make it up to you. I was a very bad girl, Daddy.”

Tsukishima pretended to think about it while he slipped a finger onto your clit, making you moan into his ear. 

“How does Babygirl think she’ll make it up to Daddy? She was very mean to him.” He sat back on his knees between your legs. “After all, she moaned his best friend’s name after Daddy let her use her vibrator _and_ try out _his_ new gift. The only reason I haven’t made you cry yet is because you got Daddy a very nice gift.”

Blushing you reached your hands forward to touch his cock, but he slapped your hands away.

  
Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose while sighing, “I forgot you’re stupid right now. That’s why you’re grabbing at me like a petulant child. Use your words, whore.” 

“Daddy, may I suck your cock to make it up to you?” He laughed and slapped your thighs.

While you sucked in air from the hit, he glared at you, “Babygirl, do you think Daddy is stupid, too? Sucking my long, thick cock would be such a privilege for you.” _I mean he wasn’t wrong._

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I don’t think you’re stupid. I just want to make you feel good.” Your bottom lip quivered and you saw a small change in Tsukishima’s demeanor.

Your boyfriend wiped a tear from your eye and flipped you both over so he was on his back.

Tsukishima mumbled, “Guess I should let you practice for when Tadashi sees you do this, huh?” Now, he was back in ‘tough guy’ mode.

Nodding, you got down to where his stiff cock laid on his abs and you asked permission to touch it.

“Babygirl, I’ll let you make it up to Daddy. Let me fuck your mouth and then I’ll spank you. If you take that well, I’ll eat that cunt of yours.” The last part made your cunt feel hot.

“Yes, Daddy. Thank you for giving me a chance to be a good girl. Daddy, can I tell you something first?” 

He gave you a look to allow you to continue, “I find your body really sexy, Daddy. Especially when I can see your huge cock and your muscles.”

  
Tsukishima couldn’t believe you complimented him that much, especially after he degraded you. His cheeks turned pink and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you, Babygirl. You’re such a sweet girl. Open your mouth for me.”

You opened your pink swollen lips and stuck out your tongue. He grabbed a fistful of hair and began slowly fucking into your mouth. With his other hand he gave you a gesture to keep her eyes on him. Tears filled your eyes and he nodded that she was doing well. Tsukishima pushed even further and caused drooling, gagging, and choking.

With a bit of concern in his eyes, Tsukishima spoke softly, “Now, listen. Babygirl, Daddy wants a little more. So, take a deep breath and hold it.”

You took one small breath once he was out of your mouth and then one bigger one. He shoved his cock in your mouth and ruthlessly fucked your throat. The grip on your hair tightened and he cursed when he filled your throat with cum.

  
“Show me.” Without even thinking, you opened your mouth and showed his cum in your throat while tears ran down your face.

“Good girl. Swallow it and lay on my lap.” You gulped his load down and did as you were told.

He gently brushed the hair away from your upper back as he scratched your bare, sensitive skin. Your dominant man asked if you were ready for the second half of making it up to him. You nodded and prepared for pain. Tsukishima gave you a test spank. It wasn’t too hard.

“How much were they? The headphones.” The question came out of nowhere. 

“Daddy, it d-” _I don’t want him to worry about money._

His curt voice cut you off, “How much, babygirl?”

“$350.”

“$350..?”

“$350, _Daddy_ . I’m sorry, _Daddy_.” You stilled for a spank that never came.

“Good girl, correcting yourself. That’s quite a lot of money to spend on Daddy. I am appreciative. However, I wonder how you got all that money...” His voice carried off as he thought. 

“Daddy, I worked extra in the lab. While you’d be sleeping or at practice. I’m sorry, Daddy. I just wanted to surprise you with something good for Christmas.”  
  


Tsukishima couldn’t resist your cuteness so he nuzzled a kiss into your neck and smelled your sweet shampooed hair. You shuttered under his gentle touch. The softness was refreshing.  
  


“I forgive you, Babygirl. That was very sweet of you. I wondered if you were sucking cock on the side, since you are so good at it. Any guy would pay top dollar to use a whore like you.” His voice was sickly sweet while he insulted you.

“No, Daddy. I would never do that. I only suck your cock.”

  
He patted you on the head for being good and reminded you of your lingering punishment.

  
“$350, huh? 3+5+0 is what, Miss Scientist?

You almost froze at basic mental math, “Ei-Eight, Daddy.”

“See? You’re not stupid! I knew it, Babygirl!” His voice was even more mocking than before.”Eight spanks it is. Count them and thank me.”

Before you could prepare, he walloped his hand on you where you screamed and cried while quietly announcing the number and the thanks. Tsukishima rubbed the spot with his hand before repeating on the other cheek. When he got to the eighth hit, you shook and screamed before it even happened.  
  


“I’M NOT A VOLLEYBALL, KEI.” Hearing his name took him out of the moment.

When Tsukishima put his hand back on your ass, you twitched and froze, awaiting more pain. Instead, he just rubbed and traced the hot skin with his fingers.

Finally, his voice was sweet for real, “You’re right, Babygirl. Daddy’s sorry. How about I now make it up to you?” 

You nodded while crying and he flipped you onto your back gently, as to not hurt your soon-to-be purple ass. When he kissed the tears on your face, you were reminded what a softy he could be. Tsukishima smiled against your cheek and delicately kissed your forehead several times in the same spot.

“Spread your legs for Daddy, Babygirl.”

Your knees dropped to their sides and he scooted down to put his face near your belly button. He pecked the velvet skin and licked your inner thighs. The gentleness made you nervous, but you eventually relaxed. The more he didn’t cause pain, the more tenseness left your shoulders.

“Babygirl, I’m gonna make you feel so good. And then,” he kissed your clit, “We’ll both feel good. Understand?”  
  


You affirmed and he began sucking and licking your cunt. The pleasure was unreal. He normally did a great job eating you out, but this time he took extra care. The prior pain made your whole body tender and sensitive to any touch, especially dove-like touch. Tsukishima’s fingertips pressed into your skin as you lifted your hips to his mouth. The more his tongue explored, the closer you got to your orgasm. The pleasure was sky-high and you felt like a swarm of butterflies would emerge from your chest. Tsukishima kept at it and eventually made you squirt on his face, a first. While you hid your face in shame, he laughed a bit and took his glasses off.

“Good girl, _good girl_. Babygirl, you taste so good on Daddy’s tongue. I’m sorry I’m so protective and jealous. I just,” He sucked your cunt extra hard and you choked on a scream, “Don’t want you to look at other guys.” 

_He’s really that insecure? Especially about his dork of a best friend? Tsukishima Kei was insecure?_

“I love you, Daddy.” Your voice was small and hoarse, yet he grinned back up to you.

His face was covered in your arousal, but he came back up to kiss you. “I love you too, Babygirl.” 

While he was up there, he slid his thick cock into your cunt. You greedily accepted it without a fight, yet he still groaned about how tight you felt. Anyone would be tight around a guy who has a thick cock like Tsukishima does. Your boyfriend settled himself for a moment before continuing. 

“Take Daddy’s cock. Take it all.” His grunts were almost feral.

The more he pounded you, the more you screamed and bit his shoulder. Surely, he’d be mocked at volleyball practice. He couldn’t give a half a shit because the love of his life was enjoying her time with him. Tsukishima muttered how much he loved her, over and over. Tsukishima couldn’t keep up the tough guy act for much longer.

“Daddy, I’m-” You felt like you couldn’t even see color anymore.

“Me too, Babygirl. Do it. And, I’ll fill you up.” His sweat dripped onto your breasts while he was fully inside you.

When your nails raked down his back and your cunt suffocated his cock, he spilled his cum into you and gasped for air. Quickly, he rolled over and grabbed the towel he found on the floor. First, he wiped himself and then he put it underneath your bottom. While you both struggled to breath for a second, he pulled you into a sweaty cuddle.

  
“Y/N, was I too mean?”  
  


Shaking, you spoke up, “A little bit. I don’t like being called stupid.” 

  
“I’m sorry, Y/N. You’re not actually stupid. I just went too far. You’re never stupid.” His reassurance made your heart swell while he stroked your hair, “You’re smart, beautiful, kind, funny, and a wonderful girlfriend.” Every compliment he gave, he followed with a kiss to your sweaty hair.

You knew he didn't literally mean what he said, but it was nice to hear him reassure you. 

“I love you, Kei. I’m still glad we did this. I’m sorry I did that low blow about Tadashi.”

“It was pretty smart, I’ll give you that. I normally don’t act so jealous, but he’s just such a nice guy. And, I’m not.”

“You’re nice to me, Kei.”

“I could never be mean for real to you. Oh, and Y/N? Thanks for calling me out when I spanked you. I was hitting you like a volleyball. I was taking out all of my sports frustrations on you. That wasn’t fair to you.” He reached down and soothed your sensitive bottom.

Tsukishima got up from the bed and went into the bathroom for a moment. The shower turned on for a couple minutes. You dozed in and out of sleep. After the shower turned off, you heard the bath run and Tsukishima came back out. He grabbed a pair of shorts to wear and hung up his towel. He had showered.

“It’s your turn for a bath, Babygirl. Also, that was by far the hottest sex we ever had. Jesus Christ. You were amazing.”

  
You vigorously nodded while he picked you up. Your jelly legs told him that you wouldn’t make it to the tub. Once he placed you into the warm water, he smiled a genuine loving grin to you while you curled up in the tub. He hummed a song you like while he washed you and massaged your shoulders this time.

“Are you going to actually invite Tadashi?” You spoke up causing Tsukishima to blush.

“Uhhh…” He scratched his neck.

“If you want to, you can…It might be a fun gift...for me...” Your voice trailed off.

“Maybe I will. But, I want to spend time with my love.” He gave you a loving kiss, “Who I definitely WILL marry at some point.” Your mouth hung open and he continued, “Especially one who is a freak like that? Man I know it was your gift technically, but I didn’t lose that’s for damn sure. Also, I got you a cute sweater. That’s what was in the bag. ”

You splashed water at him and you both laughed. Once you two were done in there, he carried you back to the bed and gave you a shirt and boxers of his. The nap was about to begin before Tsukishima spoke.

“Thank _you_ for the gift, Future Mrs. Tsukishima.” Your heart swelled until you looked at your own barren ring finger.

“We aren’t engaged.”

“I’m manifesting it.” His blunt tone made you laugh while he pulled you close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After you and Tsukishima recovered from the wild Christmas romp, the topic of Tadashi hadn’t come up again. Tadashi had, however, seen Tsukishima’s scratch marks when they changed together to play a game of indoor volleyball with their high school friends.

“Tsukki...is that…?” Tadashi’s finger shook as he pointed to a deep set of scratches on Tsukishima’s right ribs.

Tsukishima smirked and nodded. Tadashi’s face washed scarlet and he turned away. Yet, out of the corner of his eye, he watched Tsukishima traipse around the locker room. Tsukishima kept himself shirtless to show off to the guys. Asahi looked away like Tadashi did, except he was able to keep his eyes averted. Hinata piped up to address what they all wondered about. Hinata did so in his own way.

“Tsukki! Do you have a cat? They must be mean to you!”

“Yeah, I have pussy at home. She loves me, but sometimes, she gets too excited.” Tanaka burst into laughter and Nishinoya joined in.

Hinata still had a painful innocence, “Oh, I want to meet this kitty. She sounds fun. Can I see a picture of her? What were you two playing where she got so rowdy?” Hinata tried to poke the cuts and Tsukishima wiggled away from this little tangerine.

  
“Hinata, I bet they were wrestling!” Nishinoya blurted out.

Daichi and Suga smacked him on the back of the head, just like old times. Daichi’s face told the rest of the guys to not talk about the scratches anymore. Even though he wasn’t a captain to them anymore, they all treated him like one. The group finished changing and headed out to the court to warm up. Even though all the guys were doing their own thing, they meshed together like old times. 

After the game, Nishinoya craned his head up to look at his much taller and blonder friend. He asked if Tadashi had found a girlfriend yet, to which Tsukishima responded that he had not. Obviously, the perverted Nishinoya’s next question was about Tadashi’s virginity. Tsukishima feigned vomiting and that he wasn’t concerned with ‘who his friend fucked’. Yet, Nishinoya pointed out that maybe Tadashi wouldn’t hang all over Tsukishima’s girlfriend if Tsukishima found Tadashi a girl to fuck. 

He added, “Or, it seems like your girl has more than enough spunk for one man, you could share for once in your life, Tsukki.” The tiny libero placed a hand on where some of Tsukishima’s scratches were. 

  
Tsukishima glared at him, but a small smile turned his mouth upwards. His tiny friend wasn’t wrong.

**-At Home-**

Tsukishima came home, sweaty from the workout. You were in the bedroom, folding laundry. Tsukishima waved and took an immediate shower. You hated his sweaty nasty gym smell. The only times you tolerated it were moments when he’d win or lose super big games. Those were pivotal moments for his self esteem. So, you’d either be all giddy and excited, or you’d comfort him. Tsukishima had the emotional range to be on top of the world, or feeling like he’s at rock bottom.

“Hey, Babygirl?” Tsukishima called out to you.

“Yeah, Kei?” You poked your head in and saw him in just his towel.

A delightful sight, normally. Today, he looked a bit nervous, but tried to stay cool. Tsukishima wiped his glasses and brushed his teeth, making you wait. You tapped your foot to signal you were eager to hear his thoughts. He took a deep breath. 

“I was wondering...do you remember what I said about Tadashi?” Tsukishima’s jaw tightened.

Picking up the hair brush, you started to reach up to brush your boyfriend’s curls. He took his cue to go sit on the bed for you to continue. As you began brushing, you ensured to give him a small temple massage every few minutes.

You showed a playful smile, “That he’s a lonely virgin?”

Tsukishima scoffed, “Well, when you say it like that-”

“That’s how you said it...along with other things…” You whispered the last part in his ear, causing his ears to feel hot.

“Well, yeah. But, the part about you...sitting on his face, actually. That’s what I wanted to ask you about.”

You stopped the brush and turned his shoulders to face you. Wiggling some fingers in front of his face, you joked saying he seemed to be in his right mind. So, you let him continue.

“He saw the scratches you gave me. And, so did the other guys.” You smacked him on the back with the brush. Your boyfriend massaged the spot you smacked.

“TSUKISHIMA KEI! NOW, THEY THINK I’M DIRTY!”

  
“Babygirl, you are dirty.” His voice was deeper than usual. “They were impressed. Poor Hinata didn’t understand.”

You both laughed before Tsukishima got serious again. His volume dropped drastically.

“I want to know what you think...about the thing I mentioned.” 

You didn’t know what to say. On one hand, it seemed like a trap. If you said yes, would he think you aren’t loyal to him? If you said no, you’d be lying, frankly. 

“Well, are you asking because you’re interested in it?” You wanted to pat yourself on the back for the answer. 

You traded places with Tsukishima so he could brush your hair. He picked up the brush and began detangling gently. Though he could be crass, he had a soft side too. Tsukishima loved taking care of you, a part of him that was off limits to others.

“Uh, yeah...plus...Tadashi needs experience...so…” He trailed off.

He couldn’t see your smirk at his deflection.

“Well, if Tadashi just needed experience, I’m sure you could find some girl on a dating app.”  
  


“I want him to do it with someone who will do the right thing. You’d do the right thing.” He actually sounded concerned for his friend.

Though there was logic to his reasoning, it still sounded silly. There’s plenty of nice girls out there. Tsukishima himself wasn’t too smooth with the ladies. He was tall and handsome, so girls flocked to him. But, he wasn’t exactly the most charming to most people. Tadashi should be killing it with the ladies, he’s on the taller side and he’s sweet. Just shy.

“I think you want to help your friend. But, I think you want to show him who I belong to. I think that’s what this is about.” Tsukishima pushed you face down onto the bed and spanked you with the brush. Your ass stung red hot, but Tsukishima blew some cool air onto the mark.

“Babygirl, don’t say something so naughty,” He leaned in close to your hair, “But, so true.”

You tried to think of a quick smart answer, “I want to do what Daddy wants to do.”

Tsukishima kissed your neck, “Good girl, tomorrow night, we’ll have Tadashi over. I’ll explain the rules when you’re both here. Understand, Beautiful?” His words were smooth and hot, giving you shivers.

  
“Yes, Daddy.” You were now used to the ‘Daddy’ thing by now.

**-Next Day-**

When Tadashi came over the next day, Tsukishima sent you into the bedroom after your shower. He put some of your cute lingerie on the bed for you and told you to dress up nice. While you did a quick brush through of your hair and blow dry, Tsukishima closed the bedroom door so he and Tadashi could have a chat. Tsukishima poured both guys a drink to get the edge off. You decided on some simple makeup that would be ‘smudge-proof’. In case the action got wild. The set was silky with some lace, a blush pink with an off-white trim. Taking a deep breath, you went and sat back on the bed, awaiting Tsukishima and Tadashi. You wished you had a shot of tequila to calm your nerves. 

Tsukishima came into the bedroom and you only saw his tall figure standing over you. He smiled gently and sat next to you. He obscured Tadashi’s vision so that you had an ounce of privacy. After a passionate whiskey stained kiss, he held your cheek tenderly, brushing your blushing skin with his thumb. Tadashi admired Tsukishima’s gentle touch that he didn’t know his friend had.

“Babygirl, you look so beautiful. Daddy loves this on you.” Another hot kiss. “Is it okay if our friend sees you like this?” You nodded and he beckoned for Tadashi to come in.

Tadashi stood in shock. His best friend’s girl...in lingerie. He wanted to fall to his knees and worship you. Ravish your body and make Tsukishima watch. Show his best friend how he could be dominant and in charge. But, sadly for him, it would be the other way around. Tadashi tried not to stare, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from your figure. His best friend put a protective hand around your waist.

“Like what you see, Tadashi?” Tsukishima’s shit-eating grin dominated his face.

Tadashi stood, puzzled. He didn’t want Tsukishima to think he was trying to steal his girlfriend, but he obviously didn’t think you were ugly. So, he just nodded his head, causing Tsukishima to laugh. Tsukishima’s laugh was darker and deeper than normal. Tsukishima wasn’t laughing at some silly joke or someone tripping and falling. This was sardonic and wicked.

“Y/N and I are going to do you a favor. For now, just sit and watch.” Tsukishima pointed to his desk chair.

The freckled boy obeyed his friend and sat in the chair, at the edge of the cushion. When Tsukishima stripped down to his boxers, you tried to not stare at his beginning bulge. Your tall boyfriend pulled you into his arms and began making out with you, running his tough, calloused, strong hands up and down your back. Once you were pushed on the bed, Tsukishima began telling Tadashi what you like and how to please a woman. And, based on your reactions, it was working. Tsukishima definitely liked the lingerie staying on you, at least for a moment. When he pulled the cups of your bra down and began sucking your nipples, you moaned softly and rolled your head to see Tadashi. He was gripping the chair tightly, eyes wide open and knuckles white. The freckled boy was red in the face and Tsukishima smirked at his friend’s bashfulness.

“Y/N likes when I use my mouth,” He gave each nipple a hard suck for a second and then trailed kisses down to your panties, “Everywhere.”

Tadashi was frozen and you could swear he hadn’t blinked in a year. His erection began raging in his pants, so he rocked back and forth to get stimulation. Tsukishima ravished you with kisses and licks all over your body. One small, “I love you” was whispered in your ear and you returned the sentiment.

“Do you think Tadashi should learn to eat pussy?” Tadashi nodded aggressively, as if he was being asked.

Tsukishima glared at him and turned back to you with a sweet smile. You smiled back at him and your affirmation was in your big round eyes that stared back at your boyfriend’s honey gold ones. He explained the rules:

If Tadashi behaved, he could fuck you. But, he couldn’t cum inside you. Not your mouth or your cunt. Those were for Tsukishima. You both had to obey Tsukishima’s orders. 

When you both agreed to his terms, he moved Tadashi next to him on the bed. Between your legs, Tsukishima ran his finger up and down your damp panties. You felt super shy at the attention being given to your cunt, yet the feeling of Tsukishima touching and the knowledge of Tadashi watching turned you on. You moved yourself towards Tsukishima’s finger.

“See? She’s so slutty for my touch, Tadashi. You try.” Tsukishima moved his hand away and grabbed his friend’s shaking hand.

Tadashi’s finger was practically vibrating, a thought that amused Tsukishima. He touched your silk panties, making you sigh in happiness. Tadashi couldn’t believe he was doing this to you. His best friend’s girl. A hot girl he fantasized about. When he had seen the scratch marks on Tsukishima’s back, he went home and jerked off to you. He wanted _your_ nails to tear up his back. He wanted _you_ to cum on his face. And, he wanted _you_ to scream his name. 

“Daddy, please.” Tadashi shuttered at the words, even though they weren’t meant for him.

Tsukishima went up and kissed you. “Want more?” He asked between touching lips.

You nodded and he went back down. Tsukishima lifted your hips and told Tadashi to remove your panties. The shy guy held his breath as he slowly slid them down. Tsukishima resisted shoving his face in your cunt. Instead, he spread your legs wider and held them apart. The exposure made you cover your face and squeeze your thighs.

“Aww, Babygirl. Don’t be shy. Daddy loves your cunt. And, I’m sure Tadashi does too. Right?” He turned to Tadashi who nodded.

“Say it, Tadashi.”

“I-I lik-like your-” He couldn’t say the word, he shook his head. The word felt rotten and foul.

Tsukishima smacked Tadashi on the back of the head, surprising both you and the victim of the hit. Tsukishima scolded him and said he has to follow the rules. Your boyfriend moved him aside, took off his glasses, and started devouring your cunt. He gave multiple compliments to your taste, smell, and reactions. His compliments were excessive, yet oh so rich and luxurious. A smart man with a way with words. 

“Tadashi, you dumb fuck. You get to see the most beautiful cunt on Earth, and you decide to avoid complimenting it? I’m gonna show you how to appreciate it. Go play with her nipples” When the blond started sucking on your clit again, you screamed and pulled his hair.

Tadashi made his way to your breasts and you removed your bra, with Tsukishima’s approval. Tadashi liked playing and sucking on your nipples. When you ran your fingers through his hair, it encouraged him. 

Tsukishima’s smirk was obvious, even when not visible, “Fuck yes, Babygirl. Daddy wants you to cum on his face. You are being so good right now.” His voice was husky and deep, which turned you on.

His fingers bruised your thighs and your squeals made him go harder. His tongue claimed your cunt and he enjoyed every drop of your arousal. Tsukishima loved your taste. The salty sweet combo made his cock hard every time. He reached down and started stroking himself. When he came up to give you another kiss, you saw your slick wetness on his face and he moved Tadashi aside. The make out session you two started having got Tadashi irritated. As if he wasn’t there.

“I like your cunt, Y/N. It’s beautiful.” Tadashi had finally got the courage to speak up.

Tsukishima was impressed that his friend figured out how to speak up so quickly. He instructed Tadashi to kiss you, so Tadashi can taste you, indirectly. Tadashi’s whiskey breath wasn’t as nice as Tsukishima’s, but that was probably personal bias. His kisses were soft and gentle. Not passionate and hot like your boyfriend’s. Tsukishima grabbed his friend’s hair and pushed him deeper towards her.

“Kiss her like you fucking mean it. I know you’ve wanted to for fucking ever. Fucking act like it.” Tsukishima’s words had bite.

Tadashi did his best to deepen the kiss and you tried to help him. Moaning into his mouth, you let him play with your tongue. He was quivering in the kiss.

“Y-Your mouth t-t-tastes good, Y/N.” You smiled softly when he pulled away from you. 

“That’s her mouth and her cunt that you’re tasting.” Tsukishima interrupted the moment, much to Tadashi’s annoyance.

Tsukishima moved his friend aside and pulled his underwear off to get his cock out for you to suck. As you sucked your boyfriend’s rock hard cock, he gave Tadashi instructions to eat you out. Tadashi’s licks were small and gentle. Not teasing, just not confident. But, he eventually got a bit more eager, the more you moaned on Tsukishima’s cock. For now, it was easy to focus on sucking off your boyfriend since Tadashi wasn’t doing anything too wild. 

“Your cunt is delicious, Y/N.” Tadashi mumbled into your wetness.

You kept sucking and Tsukishima pulled you off his cock. Tsukishima’s rough thumb was on your swollen lips while you looked up at him with glassy eyes. He turned your head to Tadashi who met eyes with you.

“Aren’t you going to say ‘thank you’, Babygirl?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. Thank you, Tadashi.” You tried to smile sweetly and Tadashi blushed at your cuteness, but Tsukishima pulled you up and laid you on Tadashi’s lap, face down.

“Tadashi, spank her for being rude.”

Tadashi could never dream of hurting you, “Tsukki, it’s okay. I forgive her. She said ‘thank you’.”

“She’s being a rude little bitch right now. Fucking ungrateful. Let me show you, weakling.” Tsukishima picked up the brush from the bedside table and walloped your bottom, which caused Tadashi to jump at the sound.

Tsukishima degraded you for being ‘ungrateful’ to him for allowing you to get extra attention. The more he hit, the more you looked at Tadashi and tried not to cry. You didn’t want him to feel bad. He didn’t do anything wrong, yet he looked petrified and heart broken. 

  
“Stop it, Tsukki. Please.” Tadashi’s voice was not as strong as he wanted.

“What? You think she doesn’t deserve punishment? What does she deserve then?” Tsukishima massaged your sore ass while waiting for Tadashi’s answer, only your whimpers peppered the silence.

“I think she should...you know…” He pointed down to his sweats that were nearly ripping in half.

Tsukishima’s eyebrows raised and he struck a deal. Tadashi had to spank you three more times, to Tsukishima’s satisfaction, and you’d suck him off. Tsukishima sat back and jerked himself off a bit after handing Tadashi the brush. The first spank was too gentle. Tsukishima barked at him to do it harder.

Tadashi laid his hand softly on your burning ass, “I don’t want to hurt her, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “For fucks sake, either you do it, or I do it. It will be far more painful if I do it, right Babygirl? Daddy isn’t so nice during punishment.” His tone became mocking.

“Daddy is not gentle during punishment, Tadashi. Please punish me how I deserve.” Your voice was almost robotic and you stilled completely so Tadashi could take a swing at you.

Tadashi laid the brush down hard on your ass, making you yelp. His chest felt heavy and he wanted to stop. When you thanked him for the hit, he was surprised. Why would you thank him for hurting you? Did Tsukishima teach you this? You wouldn’t make eye contact with him, so he had to go again without reassurance from you. And, again.

“Good. Now, trade spots with me. I want to eat my Babygirl’s dirty little cunt a bit and then I’m going to show you how to fuck her hole.” The language was so dirty, it made Tadashi grit his teeth in shyness, yet it made you squeeze your thighs together in anticipation.

Tadashi laid back against your pillows while Tsukishima put you on your hands and knees. Your face that had tear marks and blushing pinks looked so sexy to Tadashi. Tsukishima kneeled down and began devouring your cunt, which made you moan. The shy friend took his cock out of his joggers and then stripped nude. He...was not as big as the tall blond. His cock was pretty though. As you began stroking him, you felt how different he was than your boyfriend. You felt a bit of guilt touching Tadashi’s cock. 

“Are y-y-you sure this...is okay, Daddy?” Tsukishima spanked you for speaking up.

Tsukishima was gruff, yet appreciative that you cared, “Yes, Babygirl. I already told you it was. Don’t ask shit you already know the answer to.” He growled and kept sucking your clit while digging his nails into the tender parts of your ass.

“I whispered to her to ask you. Don’t punish her, please.” Tadashi lied to try and get Tsukishima to lay off of you.

Before you could say the shy guy was lying, Tsukishima stood up,“Babygirl, that was not very smart of Tadashi, huh? He got you in trouble. I’m sorry I hit you, Babygirl. Can I make it up to you?” Tsukishima was able to flip the switch to being a complete softy in less than a second.  
  


“Daddy, please. Just fuck me.” Tsukishima leaned towards you and gave you a small shoulder kiss.

Tsukishima slid into you and your eyes rolled back for a second. No matter how many times you fucked him, he felt huge. He always managed to go deeper and deeper and nearly split you in two. Tsukishima grabbed your hip with one hand and ran his fingers up and down your back with the other. Tadashi couldn’t help but be turned on by watching his childhood friend plow the girl he liked. You were in heaven and almost forgot your friend in front of you, until Tadashi shyly put his cock on your lips. You gave him a gentle smile and opened up for him. He nearly came right then and there. He had never felt anything like this before, so it was a welcome new experience. The way your bubblegum tongue rolled around in circles on his sensitive head while your hands jerked off the parts not in your mouth was unreal. He never thought he’d find a woman beautiful with chipping mascara, red marks on her face, and drool leaking from her swollen lips, but he thought you were breathtaking. Hearing your lewd slurping noises as you sucked him off turned him on tenfold. When his shy fingers ran through your hair, Tsukishima gave him a small smirk for making the right move.

“Babygirl, you like sucking cock while getting fucked, huh?” He had pulled out for just a moment and now just teased your hole with the head of his cock, up and down. 

You popped the hard-on out of your mouth and called back, “Yes, Daddy.”

Tsukishima pushed Tadashi’s hand down to push you further onto his cock, making you gag and choke. The blond gave his friend a look while he went back to blowing your back out. Tadashi didn’t know what to say.

“Y/N, go-good g-g-girl…”

You had learned your lesson from before. When you thanked Tadashi again, his face softened at how earnest you looked before you went back to sucking him off. Tsukishima sped up a bit to reward you and your moan made your throat squeeze his friend’s cock. 

  
“Tsukki, can I try?” Tsukishima was stunned at the balls his friend had to ask such a thing. 

“What do you think, Babygirl?” Tsukishima pulled you to him, touching his chest to your back, while still fucking you.  
  


You nodded and told him you wanted to taste his cock. Tsukishima reminded his friend of the rules while he slowly pulled out, making you groan from the lack of fullness. Tsukishima traded spots with his friend and immediately, you put his cock in your mouth. This was what you were used to. 

“Thank you, Daddy. I like sucking your cock. And, it was nice of you to let your friend try.”

“You’re very welcome, Babygirl. I know he won’t be as good as me, and you’ll be aching for my bigger cock. So, I may as well do a little charity this holiday season.” He pulled you up for a small kiss and hug before Tadashi could put his cock in.

When you went back to sucking off your boyfriend, Tadashi traced his cock up and down your folds. Not to tease you, but in fear. He thought Tsukishima’s comments would turn him off, but they actually turned him on greatly. Tsukishima told him to hurry up and Tadashi slid into you, eliciting a moan from your tired mouth.

“Now, fuck her. Don’t be gentle.” Tadashi was slow at first, instead.

Tsukishima’s annoyance was obvious, so you asked if you could suck his balls. You _never_ asked this. Ever. You’d touch them, sure. But, never had you put them in your mouth. It was Tsukishima’s turn to be genuinely surprised. He nodded and asked what got into you.

“I want to give Daddy something special.” 

“Good fucking girl, Babygirl.” He pushed your head to his balls which you licked at first.

Before he could ask you to, you started stroking his wet cock, while sucking each ball. He could bust just from feeling you do that. He sang his praises of you, while simultaneously barking orders at his friend. Tadashi wasn’t great at fucking, but the bar had been set too high by Tsukishima. Tsukishima was merciless, deep, passionate, invigorating, and able to do it _just right_. But, the experience Tadashi was providing certainly wasn’t bad. It was gentle, thought-out, and considerate. 

  
“Y/N, You're...so...good...I-I’m go-gonna-” His thrusts were shallow and weak.

“Go sit in the chair.” Tsukishima demanded.

Tadashi looked pissed, but he knew Tsukishima would make him stop entirely or worse, punish you for it. He wobbled back to the chair and Tsukishima told him to stop jerking off. Tsukishima couldn’t be more pleased with Tadashi’s angry face that you were blissfully unaware of.

“You can cum once I’m done with her, you fucking weakass cuck.” 

Tadashi clenched his fists and curled his toes, trying to restrain himself from yelling at his friend. But, he knew better, and worse, Tsukishima knew Tadashi wouldn’t dare fight back. Tsukishima laid you on your back this time. Tsukishima felt drunk on power and his ability to wield Tadashi’s jealousy as a weapon. He knew it was cruel, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“I love you, Babygirl. You’ve been a good girl for Daddy. Good girl.” He kissed your hair and soothed you before snapping his hips forward.

The fullness was welcomed and you started grabbing his shoulders. Tsukishima smirked at his friend, knowing he would be getting more of those coveted scratch marks from the beautiful woman below him. Tadashi’s cock was dripping and painfully hard. Anytime he adjusted in his seat, he ached. As you tore your nails through his scabs, Tsukishima showed no weakness, no matter how much it hurt. He wouldn’t dare show his true pain to his friend. 

“You like _me_ fucking you, huh Babygirl? You like when _Daddy_ fucks you.” Tsukishima gritted through his teeth while thrusting.

You moaned your response and Tadashi tightened his jaw. The words did sting a bit. He wanted you to call him Daddy, not Tsukishima. But, if he closed his eyes, he could imagine it. It was the next best thing. You looked so beautiful, lost in the moment, and blissful. Even though he felt attraction to Tsukishima, he wanted to show you softness and gentleness. Little did he know that Tsukishima also showed you that, when the two of you were completely alone. But, Tadashi could dream. 

“Daddy! P-P-Please! Mmmm I-I wa...I wanna cum!” Your moans were lyrical and melodic to both men.

“Babygirl, I’m gonna let you cum,” Tsukishima was sweating from the pounding he was giving, “But, you have to cum _with_ Daddy.”

You moaned that you understood and he told you to be ready to take his cum. Tadashi wanted to take Tsukishima’s load, but he also wanted to give you his own load. He started to jerk himself off, ready to burst. Tsukishima wanted nothing more than to just finish, but he wanted to keep showing off. He bit the inside of his cheek when he felt on the edge. Every moment you thought Tsukishima would slow down, he’d speed up. You bounced your juicy ass against Tsukishima's gleaming abs to get him deeper. 

You couldn’t hold it anymore, “Daddy, I ca-”

He clenched his muscles to hold out a little longer, “Babygirl, Daddy is gonna fill you up, okay? Ready?” 

“YES!” You screamed over and over till your voice was hoarse.

Tadashi came all over himself, sighing in relief, but shaking from his orgasm. Tsukishima took a couple more thrusts of his hips, while you rolled your body under him, squirting on his cock while he spurted his load inside of you. You two held each other for a moment, soaking in the intimacy and the tenderness of your sweaty skin. Silence.

“Tadashi. Get towels.” Tadashi didn’t move when Tsukishima commanded him. “Now, Tadashi.” Tsukishima pointed to the bathroom.

Tadashi struggled to the bathroom and looked for towels. He found a few and brought them back. One for each of you. Tadashi sat on the edge of the bed, wiping off his nude frame. Tsukishima wiped you down and then himself. Tsukishima carried you to the bathroom and let you pee while he spoke to Tadashi.

Tsukishima leaned against the doorframe, still nude, “Enjoy yourself?”

“Yes...thank you...Tsukki.” Tadashi wanted to jump up and hug his friend, but was smart enough to restrain.

Tsukishima had a small smile and tossed a finger over his shoulder, “I think you should thank someone else instead.”

Tadashi waited for you to return from the bathroom and Tsukishima helped you into the bed. Tadashi told himself he’d stay with you two in the bed until he was kicked out. You had both men on either side of you. You rolled to face Tadashi for a moment. When you gave him a small kiss, his heart sang. His eyelashes fluttered shut and he thanked you. You rolled back to Tsukishima who brushed your hair out of your face. His smile was warm and sweet. He knew you needed the softest aftercare possible. 

“I love you, Kei.” It was Tsukishima’s turn to be kissed, this time a kiss with a bit of heat.

Tsukishima pecked your forehead, then your nose, and finally your lips saying, “I love you more, Y/N.” each time.

Now that Tadashi’s hormones had calmed down, he felt a bit lovesick. He wished you liked him too. Even though he’d just like a girl or boyfriend, he thought your smile was like the sun and your eyes were like the sky. And, he felt envious that Tsukishima had you to himself. But, he knew it was a useless battle. So, he did his best to be grateful for the experience he got. 

When the nap was over, Tadashi was sent home and Tsukishima had you to himself. He squeezed you in a hug while cuddling.

“Y/N, was that okay?” Okay was probably an understatement.

  
“Yeah, baby.” You were in bliss under the blankets with him.

“Did Tadashi weird you out?”

“Nah. He was sweet. He did good. Now, he’s ready to leave the nest and fuck some girl.”  
  


Tsukishima sighed in relief, “Good, I thought you were going to ask me to share you again.”  
  


“You asked ME you dork!” You slapped his chest playfully, both of you laughing.  
  


“That’s true, Y/N. I think we did something good. But, I’m glad you’re only mine. I love you too much.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Should I write another chapter where Tadashi is cucked?
> 
> Leave your thoughts!


End file.
